sans toi
by ayumi16
Summary: sasuke demande à naruto de le rejoindre pour lui annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. que va faire naruto si il perd ce à quoi il tient le plus? sasunaru très triste.


autatrice: ayumi16 et ses idées moroses

disclaimer: j'en ai marere de me répéter y'a RIEN qui est à moi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_sans toi_**

je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je t'attends sous cet arbre. peut-être depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. quand j'y repense la dernière fois c'était...

_**"flash back"**_

**tu étais adossé à la barrière de façon nonchalante, comme d'habitude. je suis arrivé en criant un bonjour tonitruent, comme d'habitude. tu m'as envoyé bouler, comme d'habitude. mais ce n'était pas une journée habituelle. tu voulais me voir, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une drôle d'impression. impression confirmée quand ton visage est passé de impassible à triste à mourir. mort que tu m'as assénée quand tu m'as dit que tu partais pour ne plus jamais revenir.**

**sasuke:"je m'en vais, je ne sais pas où, mais je ne reviendrais pas. ça c'est certain"**

**naruto:"pourquoi? hein pourquoi?" dis-je en retenant mes larmes et en même temps ma colère. je ne sais pas ce qui me prend.  
**

**sasuke:"parce que c'est comme ça dobe..." tu disais ça sur un ton que je ne te connaissais pas. un ton à la fois amer et en même temps remplit de tristesse.**

**naruto:"alors voilà! le GRAND sasuke uchiwa décide et nous on doit se contenter de subir? non mais tu te prends pour qui? le nombril du monde?"dis-je amerement.**

**mes paroles je ne les contrôlaient plus, je te disais toutes ces choses que je ne pensais pas et tu encaissais. plus le flot de mes paroles était véhément plus ton visage devenait blanc, livide. tes yeux étaient embués de larmes, larmes qui maintenant coulaient sur tes joues. tu ne t'en souciais pas, tu me regardais débiter ces horribles paroles. je t'en prie arrête moi, empêche moi de continuer à t'insulter. je t'en prie je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte de cette façon. non, pas comme ça.**

**sasuke:"naruto...".ta voix était faible, un murmure, mais je l'entendit et m'arrêtai. toi tu continuais de cette voix faible et triste."je comprends que tu me haïsses..." **

**non c'est faux je ne te hais pas, bien au contraire. ne me juge pas sur ces horribles choses que je t'ai dites il y quelques instants. s'il te plait...**

**sasuke:"je ne veux pas partir mais j'y suis obligé. si je le pouvais je resterais ici, ave..."**

**ta voix s'étrangla dans ta gorge je n'ai pas entendu la suite. tu pleures. tu portes ta main à ton visage et t'excuses. tu fermes les yeux pour essayer de calmer tes larmes mais tu n'y arrives pas. elles continuent de couler. finalement tu relève ta tête que tu avais baissée, sûrement par honte. tu me regardes. je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu m'implores du regard. tu me demandes muetement de t'aider mais moi je n'y arrive pas. alors je te prends dans mes bras. tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule et pleures. je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais triste et bientôt mes larmes se joignent aux tiennes. nous restons là un moment et quand nos larmes se sont tarient nous nous regardons. ton regard est si triste que mes larmes reviennent mais je te regarde. tu essais de dire quelque chose.**

**sasuke:"naruto...je t'...je..."**

**tu n'y arrive pas, encore une fois ta voix s'étrangle mais cette fois ci je veux savoir ce que tu as à me dire. alors je te pousse.**

**naruto:"tu peux tout me dire au point où on en est tu sais. je ne t'en veux pas si tu n'as pas le choix. je ferais avec, enfin...sans toi"**

**sasuke:"naruto...je ne veux pas partir. je veux rester là. dans tes bras. je ne veux pas te quitter. je...je..."**

**nouvelle crise de larmes. tu n'en peux plus. je te comprends. et là j'ai vraiment compris ce que tu n'arrives pas à me dire. alors si tu n'y arrives pas moi je vais te le dire.**

**naruto:"je comprends ce que tu ressent car moi aussi je le ressens. sasuke... je t'aime. et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi alors pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre."**

**je voulais te rassurer, en voyant ton visage je me dis que j'ai réussi. tu souris. un vrai sourire quelque chose de tellement rare que c'est le premier que je vois sur ton visage. alors sans attendre je prends ton visage ruisselant de larmes dans mes mains et t'embrasse. tu réponds à mon baiser sans hésiter. tu le voulais, tu l'as eu. tu es heureux. mais je n'avais pas tout compris. non, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu voulais dire par partir. et là tu me le dis, tu me tues.**

**sasuke:"je voulais te le dire avant de partir...avant de...mourir. oui, je vais mourir. pas d'une belle mort, pas d'une mort de shinobi. non. je suis malade. je n'ai plus aucune chance de survie. je meurs à petit feu depuis plusieurs années et je n'ai rien dis. je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, de ta compassion. je voulais vivre comme on en avait l'habitude. je voulais te voir rire et me gueuler dessus quand je t'insultais. je voulais rester comme ça jusqu'au bout. je voulais rester avec toi.**

**naruto:"..."je suis estomacé et ne peux plus rien dire.**

**tu souris tristement, me serres dans tes bras un peu plus fort et me dis au revoir. tu me lâches. je ne réagis toujours pas. tu te retournes et commences à marcher, je ne réagis pas. je suis figé. au moment où je trouve enfin le bonheur on me l'enlève tout de suite. qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? je reviens peu à peu à la réalité et tu es déjà loin. sans plus attendre je te cours après. tu es heureux et en même temps tu es triste, ça se voit. je te rattrape et te prends dans mes bras. cette fois c'est moi qui pleure et qui ai besoin d'aide. je ne veux pas te voir partir loin de moi, plus jamais.**

**naruto:"sasuke je t'en suplie ne m'abandonne pas! je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi! je t'en prie ne me laisse pas encore une fois derrière toi. sasuke..." je pleure et ma voix est étouffée par mes sanglots.**

**sasuke:"tu te souviens de l'arbre sur lequel on s'est entraîné?"**

**j'acquièce n'ayant plus la force de parler.**

**sasuke:"attends moi là demain à l'aube. j'ai des examens à faire ce soir mais je serais là demain, pour toi. je te le jure."**

**c'est sur ces dernières paroles que tu m'embrasses et t'en va. me laissant là, sans toi, seul.  
**

_**"fin du flash back"**_

je t'attends sasuke mais tu ne viens pas. tu n'es jamais venu. j'ai attendu là longtemps. alors je me décide à partir. arrivé à konoha je vois tsunade. quand elle me voit elle viens vers moi. elle a une lettre à la main. je ne la sent pas cette lettre.

tsunade:"ah naruto! je te cherchais. j'ai ça pour toi. c'est de la part de sasuk..."

elle n'a pas le temps de finir que je m'emparts de la lettre et la déplie. ce que j'y lit me ... il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire comment je me sens. on vient de m'arracher ma vie. dans cette lettre tu t'excuses d'avance de ne pouvoir aller au rendez-vous. tu dis que ton heure est venue. que tu aurais voulu me voir mais que tu n'avais pas pu te résigner à me faire souffrir en ma faisant assister à ta mort. tu finis en me disant que tu m'as aimé plus que tout, plus que ta propre vie. la feuille est ondulée sur les derniers mots. tu as pleuré en ecrivant cette lettre, ou alors ce sont mes larmes qui coulent sur le papier. je pleure. je n'en peux plus. je veux mourir. tsunade remarque mon état et me demande quelque chose mais je ne l'écoute pas. elle répète.

tsunade:"tu veux te receuillir sur son corps avant les obsèques?"

je fais signe que oui et je la suit vers ton corps sans vie. j'arrive à ton chevet. on a l'impression que tu dors. ton visage est serein.

tsunade:"la dernière chose qu'il ait dite était ton nom. il souriait. je crois qu'il est partit en paix"

naruto:"oui je le crois aussi." je m'approche de ton corps et t'embrasse une dernière fois. tes lèvres sont froides et n'ont plus de goût mais moi je m'en souviens."sasuke, tu me manque déjà mon vieux. il va falloir que je fasse avec, enfin sans toi mais tu peux être sûr que je vivrai. pour nous deux je vivrai plus fort chaque instant. tu n'es pas partis totalement puisque tu es et sera toujours dans mon coeur. je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive tu sera le seul pour moi."

sur ces mots je te quitte pour toujours mais tu restes dans mon coeur alors je ne pleure plus. je te rattraperai un jour et alors nous serons ensembles. attends moi sasuke, j'arrive!

OWARI

sasuke:O.o euh...c'est quoi ce truc?

moi: bah une fic... (regard tout innocent)

sasuke: T 'AS PAS HONTES DE TOI LA?? (sort des shuriken)

naruto(dans son trip):attends moi sasuke j'arrive!!!!

sasuke (fout un coup à naruto): j'suis là usuratonkachi! baka!

naruto (reviens à la réalité):baka toi même! teme!!!

moi: bon bah on va les laisser hein?! reviews???


End file.
